dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Tapion
| JapName = | RomName = | AniName = Tapion | MangaName = | AltName = | CanonTo = Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon | FirstApp = Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon | Race = Konatsian | Date of birth = Before 251 B.C.A. (B.C.) | Date of death = | Height= | Weight= | FamConnect = Minotia (brother)}} Tapion is a character from Dragon Ball Z Movie #13: Wrath of the Dragon. He acts as the protagonist of this film and is described as a 'Legendary Hero' from the planet Konats. The name of his race in the Japanese language is a pun on coconuts. He is roughly six feet tall, has light skin and a mohawk (similar style to that of the Supreme Kai) of bright red hair. He wields a sword and an ocarina which he says are gifts from God. His name is a pun on tapioca. ---- Biography The Hirudegarn War Thousands of years ago, Tapion and his brother Minotia were ordinary Konatsians living on the peaceful planet of Konats, very similar to Earth. However, one day, a group of black magicians known as the Kashvar performed an ancient ritual that revived a statue, a ruthless behemoth Hirudegarn. With no sense of reason, Hirudegarn would eventually use his incredible power to destroy the planet Konats which it was on. During the battle between Hirudegarn and the Konatsians, Tapion and Minotia used their special ocarinas to hold Hirudegarn at bay. Given this opportunity, a Konatsian Wizard brandished an enchanted sword and used it to slice Hirudegarn in half. Tapion, Minotia and the wizard were then known as Great Heroes among the Konatsians and Kash-phar, who had also realized their terrible mistake. To ensure Hirudegarn's eternal imprisonment, Tapion and Minotia agreed to have their bodies guard each spirit of Hirudegarn (his top half went to Tapion and his bottom half to Minotia). They were then enclosed in mystical music boxes, and dispatched to the distant places of the galaxy. Minotia was sent to an unknown planet, while Tapion was sent to Earth. The Return of Hirudegarn Unfortunately, a Kashvar named Hoi, would go off in search for Tapion and Minotia's music boxes in order to free them and unleash Hirudegarn once again. With the help of the Z Warriors: Goku, Gohan, Videl, Krillin, Goten and Trunks, - Hoi managed to free Tapion from the music box (Hoi had not revealed his true intentions to the Z Warriors). But Tapion, furious, stormed off, determined to stay alone in order to ensure the imprisonment of Hirudegarn's top half. He was visited regularly by Trunks, who had taken a liking to him and brought him food, but Tapion refused to eat and always shunned Trunks away. However, after seeing the bottom half of Hirudegarn invade the city, Tapion came to aid Gohan and Videl by playing the magical tune on his enchanted flute, which weakend and absorbed Hirudgarn's bottom half into his own body. Leaving the battlefield, Tapion came to believe that Hoi had already killed Minotia. Later on, while Trunks was visiting Tapion, Hoi attempted to steal the flute from Tapion and tell Trunks that Tapion was the true monster, but Trunks didn't believe him, and instead gave the flute back to Tapion. Tapion then befriends Trunks, and asked him to dine with him. Tapion and Trunks then formed a friendship, and Tapion was invited to stay at Capsule Corp, by Trunks. Tapion explained the whole story to Bulma, whom she would later try to re-create the broken music box so that Tapion could finally rest, much to Tapion's delight. Tapion tried sleeping inside the new music box/chamber, but it was still no use, and Hirudegarn managed to get free from Tapion's body. Now whole, Hirudegarn had finally returned and Tapion's nightmare had come true. For a while, Tapion managed to use his flute to absorb Hirudegarn's spirit once again, but Hirudegarn would soon be free. Tapion begged Trunks to slay him with the sword (Tapion and Minotia were Konatsian Knights who always carried swords), but Trunks couldn't find it in his heart to kill his "big brother", and Hirudegarn was free once again. To Tapion's horror, the flute shattered. After killing Hoi, Hirudegarn went on a rampage throughout the city, battling the warriors Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Vegeta, but it was no use. Even Goten and Trunks' fusion as Gotenks wasn't enough to stop Hirudegarn (Gotenks managed to destroy Hirudegarn's first form, but he evolved into a more powerful, insect-like behemoth). Eventually, Hirudegarn was distracted while attacking the others, and he was destroyed for good when Goku saw his chance and he pierced through Hirudegarn's chest with a Dragon Fist, obliterating the monster forever. To go home, Tapion used a time machine (similar to the one that Future Trunks used) to travel back to Konats. As a gift, Tapion gives his sword to Trunks, and went 1000 years back in time to his home, and never to be seen or mentioned again. Video game appearances Tapion made his debut video game appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and returned in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. In the video games, Tapion fights using both his sword and ki attacks. Attacks Brave Cannon Tapion shoots a large, powerful ball of ki. Brave Slash Tapion slashes the opponent with sharp ki attacks created by his sword. Brave Sword Attack Tapion slashes the opponent, then he slices them in half. ''Ki'' Blast The most basic form of energy wave. Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Hiro Yuuki * FUNimation Dub: Jason Liebrecht Trivia * Tapion makes a cameo appearance as a statue in an episode of Blue Dragon, an anime adaptation which Akira Toriyama contributed to the development of. * Tapion shares several notable features with Link from the Legend of Zelda series. Both wield a sword and ocarina and have pointed ears. * In terms of clothing and hairstyle, Tapion and his brother also bear some resemblance to Crono, the lead protagonist of Chrono Trigger, released by Square shortly before the theatrical release of Wrath of the Dragon in 1995. This may have to do with Akira Toriyama being one of three lead developers of Chrono Trigger, along with Final Fantasy creator Hironobu Sakaguchi, and Yuuji Horii. * Tapion's hair is similar to Android 16's hair. es:Tapion Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Filler characters Category:Z Fighters Category:Swordsmen